


Arthur's Secret

by someofthissomeofthat11011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Diapers, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someofthissomeofthat11011/pseuds/someofthissomeofthat11011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the modern world. Arthur has been acting strange since his father died and when Merlin walks in on him one night, he starts to understand why. Established relationship. MxM. Watersports. Diaper-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is the sexual type of watersports. Meaning there will be peeing... and a lot of it. If you aren't into that kind of thing, please save yourself the trouble and don't read.
> 
> And if you are into that kind of thing, enjoy :)

Merlin sighed as he walked up the steps to the flat Arthur lived in. Arthur wasn’t expecting him and Merlin knew he would still be at work for another hour or so. Arthur had texted him only a couple minutes earlier saying he was running late at work, which was far too common of an occurrence lately. Merlin had decided to surprise Arthur. It might put him in a good enough mood to confide in Merlin and tell him what was bothering him.

It had been nearly three months since Uther had passed away in that terrible car accident and Arthur hadn’t been the same since. He refuses to spend the night with Merlin despite the fact that they had practically been living together before the accident. Merlin had been patient at first; he understood what it was like to lose a father. But this was really becoming unacceptable.

Merlin didn’t knock. He never did, not since two years ago when Arthur gave him the spare key to his flat. Merlin quietly took off his shoes and placed them by the front door.

Merlin heard some sort of movement coming from Arthur’s bedroom. Knowing Arthur was still at work, Merlin quietly crept to the room to investigate. His mind was on burglars and thieves. So he was shocked when he kicked open the door and saw Arthur standing in the middle of his room.

Merlin’s eyes widened as he took everything in. Arthur was almost entirely naked. Except for the fact that he was wearing a diaper.

“Arthur?” Merlin gasped.

The blonde’s eyes widened as he saw Merlin standing in the doorway. He moved his hands behind him, trying to hide what he was holding before Merlin saw it.

He could see from Merlin’s shock that it was too late. Slowly, Merlin walked towards him. He gently pulled Arthur’s arm so it was in front of him once more. Merlin looked at the soiled diaper Arthur was holding and then looked up at Arthur expectantly. Arthur bit his lip. He knew what conclusions Merlin would come to and he would be completely right. Arthur looked down at the traitorous diaper in his hands. He had wet it hours ago during work and hadn’t had the chance to change until now. He had been too embarrassed to use the public restroom at work to change. What if someone had seen him? Suddenly Arthur wished he had sucked up his pride, because Merlin knowing was worse. Much worse.

Before Arthur knew what he was doing, he was crying. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I feel like I don’t have any control any more. It happened for the first time the night my father died. I wet the bed. I thought it would be a one-time thing, but it keeps happening. Right after he passed, I was suddenly in charge of nearly fifty different businesses with staffs that knew my father, not me. It’s messing me up. I get the urge to pee and then suddenly I’m peeing. I was like that for weeks,” he sobbed out. He hated looking so weak and powerless in front of Merlin, but he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. “And now you probably hate me. This is why I haven’t been able to stay the night with you or have sex with you. You would notice the diapers. And that was the last thing I wanted. So I’ve been telling you that I’ve been working late so I have time to shower and change before I see you.”

Arthur let out a soft hiccup as he watched Merlin. Merlin’s face was blank and emotionless. Arthur was waiting for it to contort with disgust. To Arthur’s shock, Merlin started stripping down until he was standing in front of Arthur, entirely naked. He walked behind Arthur and pulled a diaper from the bag Arthur had haphazardly kicked when Merlin had barged in. He put on the diaper and then walked over to Arthur. He took Arthur’s soiled diaper and started to leave the room.

“I’m making spaghetti for dinner,” he called as he closed the door behind him.

Arthur stared at him shocked. His boyfriend was walking around his flat in nothing but a diaper. What was going on?

Arthur looked down, briefly contemplating putting on a pair of pajama pants, but decided against it. If Merlin was wearing only a diaper, Arthur would do the same.

Arthur cautiously walked out and into the kitchen. He sat at one of the chairs near the table and watched as Merlin bustled around the kitchen, putting a pot of water on the stove, dicing tomatoes for his homemade sauce. Cutting bread and putting on butter and garlic. Merlin was going all out, making dinner just like Arthur liked it.

The minutes flew by as Arthur watched Merlin cook. They tossed their banter back and forth and it was like any other date they’ve had… minus the diapers.

It wasn’t until Merlin was emptying out the noodles into a strainer that Arthur felt it. The discomfort in the very pit of his stomach. The discomfort that said he had to pee.

Arthur shifted, suddenly regretting not putting on pajama pants. The shapes on the front of the diapers disappeared when they were used. There would be no hiding this from Merlin. But Arthur knew. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get up and make it to the bathroom. When his urge to pee hit him, it hit him hard.

Arthur shifted more so the edge of his chair was applying pressure to his groin, preventing him from urinating.

Arthur didn’t realize that he was attracting Merlin’s attention until suddenly Merlin was standing in front of him. “It’s okay Arthur. It’s okay,” Merlin told him soothingly, kissing his forehead. “Just do it. I’m not judging you. Just go.”

“I don’t… I can’t…” Arthur whispered. He could feel moisture pooling in his eyes. This was humiliating beyond words. He wasn’t going to be able to hold it. And he was going to wet himself. Right in front of Merlin.

“You can,” Merlin said, kissing both his cheeks under Arthur’s eyes. He kissed Arthur’s nose. And finally, he kissed him straight on the mouth. Arthur wasn’t able to feel the pleasure of the kiss. He hadn’t been able to hold himself this long before and it was excruciatingly painful.

Merlin pulled back. “What’s stopping you?” He asked Arthur gently.

“I don’t want you to think I’m some child,” Arthur said. He was fighting back tears and he was fighting the urge to pee.

Merlin hesitated before he grabbed Arthur’s hand and put it in his own diaper. Arthur watched Merlin curiously and then he felt it. Something warm sprayed his hand. Slow at first, and then it picked up. Arthur knew he should be disgusted, but he wasn’t. Merlin was peeing on his hand and he wasn’t disgusted. In fact, it almost felt nice.

He looked up to see Merlin with a look of pleasure and relief on his face. When the stream had abated, Merlin pulled Arthur’s hand out of his diaper and briefly left. When he returned, he had paper towels in his hand and he carefully wiped off Arthur’s hand. “Am I a child?” Merlin asked him. “I just peed in my diaper and on your hand. Are you going to judge me for doing something that strange?”

Arthur’s hand was still in Merlin’s hand, so it was easy for him to do what he needed to do. He brought Merlin’s hand with his as he brought his hand to cup his penis inside his diaper. Using all of his effort, he held his and Merlin’s hand to his penis, trying to hold in his urine as he stood up. A little bit leaked as he shifted and a little more spurted out as he pulled himself to his feet. He heard Merlin moan at the brief warmth he felt and that was all it took. Arthur couldn’t have held it in any longer if he tried. He had already lasted longer than he ever expected to. The relief at finally peeing had a giddy smile on Arthur’s face as he closed his eyes, just allowing the pleasure to seep through him. He had no idea how he could pee so much when he had peed only a couple of hours before and had barely consumed any liquid, but he had. His diaper sat heavy on his hips as the last drops of urine fell.

Arthur didn’t open his eyes until he felt Merlin withdraw his hand. Arthur opened his eyes and watched as Merlin regarded his hand curiously.

“What is it?” He asked, hoping that Merlin wasn’t entirely disgusted with him.

“I wasn’t expecting that…” Merlin told him quietly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I just thought that since you… and I… but obviously not. I’m sorry,” Arthur hastily said.

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t think you understand Arthur,” Merlin told him gently. “I wasn’t expecting that to feel nice… but it did.”

“I know what you mean,” Arthur said softly.

Merlin kissed his nose. “Do you feel better?” Merlin asked him.

Arthur blushed and looked at the ground. He couldn’t believe he had done this.

“Hey,” Merlin said pulling Arthur’s head up so Arthur had to look at him. “I wet mine first. Don’t forget that. If this is what you need to do. Wear diapers. I’ll do it with you. I’m here for you every step of the way. Hell, I’ll just never use a toilet again.”

Arthur stared. “Why are you doing this?” He asked uncertainly.

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone,” Merlin told him. It was the same thing he had told him when Arthur had come out to the waiting room after his father died and found Merlin sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, waiting for him.

Arthur kissed Merlin in earnest. Just as the kiss was picking up, Merlin broke it. “Go get changed and maybe we’ll actually be able to eat dinner tonight,” he teased. He kissed Arthur lightly before he went to finish cooking the long since neglected dinner.

Arthur took off his diaper and washed himself down a little. Putting on a new diaper, he didn’t even contemplate putting on pajama pants this time. He grabbed a clean diaper for Merlin, knowing he would have to change before the diaper he was wearing became uncomfortable.

When Arthur got back to the kitchen, Merlin had set up two plates filled with food and two large cups of water. Arthur smiled as he sat down. He handed Merlin the clean diaper, expecting Merlin to walk to the nearest bathroom and change. To his shock, Merlin put it to the side.

“I’ll change after dinner. I’m starving,” he explained.

Arthur stared at him. He knew that wasn’t quite it, but he couldn’t figure out what Merlin was hiding. With a sigh, Arthur dug into his dinner. It was delicious. And Arthur wasted no time in telling Merlin so. Merlin grinned at Arthur and they talked over dinner like they had hundreds of times before. It was almost possible to forget that they were both wearing diapers so they wouldn’t have to use the toilet.

After dinner, Merlin changed and cleaned up, refusing to let Arthur help. Then Merlin put in a movie. Arthur didn’t really pay much attention to it. All of his focus was on his boyfriend and how the screen’s light cast shadows that danced across his face.

When the movie was over, Merlin turned to Arthur. “What do you want to watch next?” He asked.

“Nothing. I have to get to bed. It’s nearly midnight and I have to be at work at six,” Arthur pointed out.

“No you don’t,” Merlin told him with a small grin. “I called Leon while you were changing. He was more than happy to give you tomorrow off and actually insisted you take the rest of the week off as well.”

Arthur stared at him shocked. “I have the rest of the week off?” He asked uncertainly. “Why?”

“I think we have a lot to talk about Arthur,” Merlin pointed out. “And maybe a few days off of work will be good for you. It will be a break from the stress. And… Well, I want to. I want to be able to spend a couple of nights with you and know we can both wake up fully rested in each other’s arms.”

Arthur smiled. “That sounds wonderful to me,” he said. He pulled Merlin close to him and kissed him passionately.

He didn’t know how long they kissed for, but he broke apart when the familiar feeling pressed on his abdomen. He crossed his legs, knowing a single movement would push him over the edge, causing him to empty his bladder. He blushed and looked away from Merlin.

“Already?” Merlin asked surprised.

“It’s been a couple of hours,” Arthur pointed out. “I don’t know why I have to go so much.”

Merlin tangled his hand in Arthur’s hair, blue eyes locking with blue eyes. “Go ahead,” he urged.

“You… you sure?” Arthur asked uncertainly.

“It will definitely make it less awkward when I do it later,” Merlin pointed out with a grin.

Arthur chuckled and didn’t fight the sensation that was threatening to overwhelm him. There was a soft hiss as he peed. He looked up and saw Merlin watching him intently.

When he had finished, he tried to fight the feelings of shame and humiliation that were threatening him.

Merlin pulled him to his feet. “Come on. You need to take a shower. Then we’ll figure out what movie to watch and go to sleep,” Merlin said. Merlin pulled Arthur to his bedroom. Just as he was about to enter his bathroom, Merlin stopped him. “Give me your diaper. I’ll throw it away,” he offered.

Arthur obediently stepped out of his diaper. Nudity didn’t faze them. It was nothing they hadn’t seen many, many times. He handed his soiled diaper to Merlin and turned on the shower. He pulled his towel off the rack on the opposite wall. He realized he forgot a clean diaper. Not caring enough to put on his towel, Arthur left his bathroom to get a diaper.

When he stepped out, his jaw dropped. Merlin’s clean diaper was around his ankles and he had Arthur’s soiled diaper wrapped around his cock. He didn’t notice Arthur yet, that much was certain. Arthur watched as Merlin brought himself to completion, moaning Arthur’s name.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked uncertainly.

Merlin’s cheeks flushed a deep red and Arthur looked at him curiously. He couldn’t help but wonder how that felt. Arthur was used to the warmth and pleasure sitting in a soiled diaper could bring, but this was different. Merlin had just used Arthur’s diaper to wank. And had clearly enjoyed it if his speedy orgasm was anything to go by.

“Sorry,” Merlin said quickly. “I wasn’t expecting you. And I just wanted to know what it felt like. It felt so good for you to pee on my hand and I would never expect you to pee on me so I thought this was a good alternative. And I’ll stop talking now,” Merlin rambled.

Arthur was staring at Merlin shocked. Merlin wanted Arthur to pee on him. Arthur knew he should be disgusted, but he wasn’t. “How was it?” He asked.

Merlin bit his lip before he answered Arthur. “It was amazing,” he told him honestly. “Your pee was cool, but it felt so good.”

Arthur chuckled. “I’ll let you know the next time I have to pee. We can make our decision then,” he told him.

“You mean, you’re not angry?” Merlin asked.

“Merlin, you’re wearing a diaper and are willing to wet yourself because of me. Why would I be angry?” Arthur asked. “And… I’m kind of curious too.”

“You mean…” Merlin trailed off hopefully.

“Maybe,” Arthur told him. He went to his closet and pulled out two things. He pulled out the waterproof sheet he had gotten after his father had died and before he thought to invest in diapers. And he pulled out a clean diaper. He tossed the sheet to Merlin. “Put it on the bed. And whatever you do, don’t pee until I’m done showering.”

“Won’t showering defeat the purpose?” Merlin asked confused.

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know when I’m going to have to pee again and I will have the most uncomfortable rash if I don’t wash up now,” he explained. He kissed Merlin’s forehead and walked into the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Merlin in his wake.

Arthur hastily showered before he dried himself off and put on the diaper.

He walked out of the bathroom to see Merlin sitting on his bed. He had put the plastic sheet over his entire bed so nothing was at risk.

Arthur smiled at Merlin. “What do you want to watch?” He asked him.

Merlin returned the smile. He stood up and looked at the DVD rack in the corner of Arthur’s room. “How about the Hunger Games?” He asked curiously.

“You’ve seen that about three hundred times,” Arthur protested.

“Okay, okay. What did you have in mind?” Merlin asked.

“Something you’re not really interested in watching?” Arthur said suggestively.

Merlin chuckled and pulled a DVD off the rack, not even looking at the title. Arthur snorted.

“What?” Merlin asked curiously.

“You picked a Sword in the Stone,” Arthur said amused.

Merlin laughed. “Ironic,” he agreed.

Arthur put in the movie and then went to join Merlin where he was laying on the bed. The second he sat down, Merlin attacked him with his lips. Passion and desperation took over. Arthur felt like he couldn’t get close enough to Merlin. It had been too long. Far, far too long since they had done this. Before Arthur knew what he was doing, he ripped Merlin’s diaper on the sides and threw it to side, not caring where it landed. Merlin did the same for him and brought their erections together.

“Arthur. Arthur, please,” Merlin moaned into his mouth.

“What do you want Merlin?” Arthur asked him. He wanted to hear Merlin beg for it.

“I want you… oh please. I want you in me,” Merlin begged.

Arthur was not going to deny him. Arthur rolled over and rifled through his end table until he found his lube. He squeezed a bunch onto his fingers and teased Merlin, tracing his hole, but not entering.

“Please Arthur,” Merlin begged.

Finally, Arthur gave him what he wanted. Arthur plunged one finger into Merlin, relishing in the tight heat. He stretched Merlin, slowly adding another finger and then another. When he was stretching Merlin with three finger, he hit a familiar bump that had Merlin moaning in ecstasy. Arthur hit it a few more times, enjoying the feeling of Merlin meeting his thrusts before he removed his fingers.

A soft whimper escaped Merlin at the loss, but was immediately replaced by a grunt as Arthur slowly entered him. It had been a long time and Arthur didn’t want to hurt him. It took all of his self-control not to thrust in. Not that it would do any good.

When Arthur told Merlin that nothing seemed to work, he meant it. He hadn’t had a proper orgasm in… he couldn’t even think about that. He had no expectations for this. He just wanted to make sure Merlin had a good time.

Once Merlin had adjusted to his length and given him the okay, Arthur started thrusting into him. He wasn’t surprised to be hard, but he was surprised by the heat that was curling in his stomach. It was coiling and clenching, just waiting to be released.

He was stroking Merlin in time with his thrusts. He could feel how tense Merlin was. How he was holding off his orgasm. Half a dozen thrusts later and Merlin came, with Arthur’s name on his lips. To Arthur’s shock, he was pushed over the edge as Merlin spurted cum on both of their chests. Arthur closed his eyes, seeing stars.

When it was over, Arthur looked at Merlin. “Everything seems to be in good working order to me,” Merlin said with a wink.

“That’s the first time since…” Arthur said. He couldn’t finish.

“You haven’t?” Merlin asked surprised.

“I haven’t been able to,” Arthur admitted.

Merlin leaned close to him and kissed him. “Things will get better,” he promised. Merlin snuggled into his chest, trying to suppress a yawn.

Arthur realized how heavy his own eyelids felt.

“Goodnight Mer,” he whispered.

Arthur drifted off to a peaceful sleep with Merlin in his arms.

When Arthur woke up, Merlin was still asleep and the sun was streaming through the curtains in his room. Arthur wondered what woke him up until he shifted and felt the cool puddle that surrounded him. Arthur’s eyes widened now completely awake. He and Merlin had forgotten to put the diapers back on. Arthur had wet the bed. Glancing down, Arthur was grateful to realize he must have missed Merlin. Merlin hadn’t noticed yet, but that wouldn’t last long. Arthur chewed on his lip nervously, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. But Arthur’s luck was running out as Merlin stirred from his sleep. He shifted slightly and froze. Arthur knew that he had discovered the pee on the bed. Being careful not to move closer to Arthur, Merlin turned so he was facing Arthur.

“I’m–” Arthur started.

“If you’re about to apologize, don’t,” Merlin warned. “We agreed to try this. Albeit, I was hoping to be awake while it happened, but at least now you have no excuse the next time you have a full bladder.”

Arthur just stared. “But I wet the bed… like a child,” he said bitterly.

Merlin moved so he was on top of Arthur. “There are plastic sheets on this bed. Sheets that we were planning on using for this exact purpose. What makes this different?” Merlin challenged.

“Because I didn’t tell you I was going to do it,” Arthur protested.

“Is that it?” Merlin asked him.

Arthur was sure there was another reason, but he couldn’t quite think of what it was. So he nodded his head, letting Merlin think that was his only problem.

He felt it before he heard it. The warmth spreading over his cock, which was becoming impossibly hard. It spread down his thighs and up his stomach. He looked down, morbidly curious. He watched as the urine left Merlin’s penis and landed on Arthur.

Arthur didn’t think he had ever been this turned on in his life. When Merlin finally finished peeing, he looked at Arthur expectantly. “I didn’t tell you I was going to do it,” Merlin pointed out.

Arthur couldn’t help himself as he leaned up and captured Merlin’s lips in his own. He flipped them so he was hovering over Merlin, their erections grinding into one another. He didn’t care that they were covered in pee, both from deep in the night and this morning. He didn’t care that he wasn’t supposed to work anymore. For a couple of minutes, he forgot.

After humping one another, Merlin came, crying Arthur’s name. But Arthur couldn’t come. He wasn’t surprised. This had happened many times. But he was still hard. And it hurt.

Merlin flipped them over and wrapped his hands around Arthur’s length, gently rolling his foreskin. Arthur moaned, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. Slowly, Merlin milked out the cum. It wasn’t pleasurable like it had been last night. It felt good, but it wasn’t like an orgasm. It felt more like relief as the pain from his erection subsided and he became soft.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said apologetically.

“Don’t apologize,” Merlin insisted. “A few days away from the stress of working and you’ll be back to normal.”

“You really think so?” Arthur asked uncertainly.

“Who’s the doctor amongst us?” Merlin asked jokingly.

“You’re a baby doctor. You look at pregnant women for a living,” Arthur pointed out. “What would you know about this?”

“Arthur, how are babies made?” Merlin asked him patiently.

“Sex,” Arthur answered without hesitation.

“And what happens when you have sex?” Merlin prodded.

“Obviously nothing,” Arthur groaned.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You have no idea how many first time mothers come to their check outs upset that they will never be able to have sex again because they had trouble orgasming after their first attempt,” Merlin told him.

“People actually talk to you about this?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“You’d be surprised,” Merlin said shaking his head. “But I tell them all the same thing. It’s the stress of not sleeping and having something to defenseless dependent on them. If they keep trying or do something relaxing, they won’t have as much of a problem.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “In a weird way–” Arthur cut himself off as he groaned. He didn’t know when he wet the bed, but it must have been hours ago. “Merlin… I’m…” That was all he managed before he was peeing. To his shock, Merlin flipped them over so Arthur was straddling him while he peed. Merlin closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure. His hand went to his cock and Arthur couldn’t help but direct his stream of pee there, watching in fascination while Merlin jerked off to being peed on. Just as Arthur had finished peeing, Merlin climaxed, send white ropes up Arthur’s chest.

“That was…” Merlin said shocked.

“I know,” Arthur agreed.

Merlin kissed him gently. “Let’s take a shower and get some breakfast, Merlin suggested.

Merlin grabbed two clean diapers and nothing else. He joined Arthur in the shower. They didn’t do anything sexual, they just enjoyed one another’s company and being able to do something for the other.

For the next seven days, Merlin and Arthur didn’t leave Arthur’s flat. Things really did improve for Arthur when he didn’t have the stress of the business world weighing on his shoulder.

While his bladder issues weren’t getting better, he was able to come more frequently. And his erections weren’t as painful. Arthur wasn’t sure if his bladder issues weren’t getting better because they were a different problem or if it was because he was getting so much pleasure out of it.

He knew Merlin loved the arrangement. Merlin hadn’t used a toilet all weekend. He would frequently comment about how amazing the entire thing was. How freeing it was.

On Sunday, their last day of freedom, he even held himself to the point of desperation. He was doing a little dance in front of Arthur. Arthur’s eyes were glued to him. Merlin only let himself go when he truly couldn’t hold it anymore.

Sunday was the first time either of them left the flat. Both secretly wearing diapers under their clothes, they left the flat hand in hand, to go shopping for some essentials.

Arthur grinned as they walked. This could have gone much, much worse. He was so grateful for Merlin.


End file.
